As Long As You Love Me
by Zelo ChanBaek
Summary: Baekhyun kau adalah haleluya ku, kau tau dunia sangat kejam. CHANBAEK YAOI


Author : KrisTan Unnique.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun.

Wu Yi Fan.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Hurt.

R : M

Sunmmary : -Selama kau mencintaiku, kita akan pecah-

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawahnya, tapi dengan jahil lagi Baekhyun menarik bibir nya sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas, Chanyeol kembali menarik kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum di sela sela ciuman lembut mereka.

setelah puas, Baekhyun menidurkan badan mungilnya dan menjadikan paha Chanyeol sebagai pengganti bantalnya, sesekali membenarkan letak kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, angin pantai yang lumayan kencang menerpa kulit spasang kekasih Gay ini, sangat romantis.

''aku mencintamu Park Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol lebih tepatnya berbisik, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi kekasih yang menurutnya paling tampan itu.

"aku lebih mencintaimu" balas Baekhyun dan bangun dari tidur manjanya, membuat Chanyeol ikut berdiri.

Chanyeol memakai kembali kaca mata hitamnya saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah tampannya membuatnya silau.

mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun.

"aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika semua orang tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita" ujar Chanyeol.

"yang penting aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun"

"tapi aku tidak" ejek Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun kepundaknya.

"hahaha bercanda bodoh, turunkan aku Yeolli" ujar Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"tentu aku mencintaimu, lebihhhh" ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menurunkannya.

ya saat ini mereka berlibur di vila milik Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol sengaja memilih liburan kesini agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua tanpa gangguan seorang pun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya, membuka handcam nya dan memulai merekam apa yang kekasih manisnya lakukan.

"look at me dear, say hello" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambai kearah kamera yang ada ditangan Chanyeol.

"hello" ujar Baekhyun dengan memeluk boneka besar pemberian Chanyeol saat hari jadi mereka satu tahun yang lalu.

"aku mencintamu" ujar Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang dengan handcam tetap ditangannya, merekam moment berlibur mereka.

"tapi aku tidak" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum lucu.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mencium bibir imut berwarna merah natural itu dengan kamera yang selalu stay merekam mereka.

menyeruak bunyi saat kedua pasang bibir itu terpisah, Baekhyun tersenyum dan merangkul lengannya di leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengarahkan kamera itu kearah mereka berdua, Baekhyun mencium kening, hidung, pipi, dagu dan bibir Chanyeol.

"saranghae nae sarang"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendorong Baekhyun kemudian menindih namja mungil berparas cantik ini, kamera ia tutup lalu diletakkan dimeja nakas pinggir ranjang.

Baekhyun kembali mengalungkan lengan kurusnya ke leher Chanyeol, betapa ia sangat mencintai namja bermarga Park ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidah dan Baekhyun memilitkan lidah Chanyeol dengan lidahnya bertarung didalam mulut mungil Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol meremas penis mungil Baekhyun yang masih tertutup sesuatu.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"tidak sekarang Yeolli, kau berjanji kita akan bersepeda sekarang" ujar Baekhyun menagih janji Chanyeol tadi siang, mau tidak mau Chanyeol dari atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang ia tindih, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"baiklah dear" ujar Chanyeol dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan ia menaiki sepeda berwarna putih sedangkan Chanyeol menaiki sepeda berwarna hitam.

mereka mulai mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan santai.

"Yeolli genggam tanganku" ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan mungil kekasihnya.

bercanda tawa bersama, sehingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di taman tepi danau.

.

.

.

"kau mencintai adik ku?" tanya namja tampan bernama Wu Yi Fan.

"ya, aku sangat mencintainya" jawab Chanyeol bersandar santai di dinding mobil sport nya.

Wufan menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengajak Chanyeol bertemu di taman sepi yang berada dibelakang gereja tua, daun musim semi berjatuhan menutupi jalan taman tua yang tak terurus itu.

"kau tau hubungan kalian itu terlarang?" tanya Wufan datar.

"aku tidak peduli" jawab Chanyeol menatap Wufan santai.

"lupakan dia, atau kau akan menyesal"

"kalau kau mencintainya tinggalkan dia" lanjut Wufan lalu melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek dan meludah.

"tidak akan" geram nya dan masuk kedalam mobil sport nya.

mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang biasa biasa saja, tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel nya dan menyentuh angka 1.

"dear" ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengangkat sambungan dari kekasihnya.

"Yeolliee, Wufan mengurungku, dan melarang untuk bertemu denganmu, Wufan mengetahui hubungan kita" isak Baekhyun disebrang sana, Chanyeol sangat membenci siapa pun yang berani membuat kekasih nya menangis, Fuck Wufan.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir dear" ujar Chanyeol, ingin sekali ia kesana dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"aku menghawatirkan mu Yeollie"

"aku baik-baik saja, aku akan menjemputmu" ujar Chanyeol.

"hati-hati, saranghae" dan Baekhyun mematikan sambungan nya, Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hyung"

"dengar Baekhyun, di keluarga ini tidak ada yang Gay, kau sangat memalukan" tegas Wufan.

"Hyung"

"kau akan ku kirim ke Hongkong besok, susun semua bajumu" perintah Wufan.

"Hyung, tapi-

"jangan membantah" tegas Wufan, Baekhyun menunduk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

dengan lesuh Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya.

-Baekhyun Pov-

Wufan menyuruhku pindah ke Hongkong, aku sedih, tentu saja aku sedih karena sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bisa bertemu kekasihku lagi, aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol, ya walau aku tahu kami sama-sama namja, tapi ini sudah takdir, jadi tolong jangan salahkan kami, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menerima cintanya 2 tahun lalu, walau aku tahu cinta seorang bisex itu lebih besar dari pada cinta para pasangan normal.

apa aku kabur saja?

aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela saat ia mendengar ketukan pada benda mati berlapisi cat putih itu, Baekhyun menyibak tirai jendela besar.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergumam kecil dan membuka pintu jendelanya, Chanyeol masuk dengan melewati jendela basar kamar kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol menggunakan kemeja hitam dan jins hitam, tampan.

tentu saja.

"Yeollie"

tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya.

"tidak apa-apa, kau mencintaiku" bisik Chanyeol.

"Wufan akan mengirimku ke Hongkong" lirih Baekhyun.

"tidak, aku akan membawamu pergi" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju balkon.

"aku akan turun duluan"

"tapi ini sangat tinggi Yeollie"

"jangan khawatir"

dengan lihat Chanyeol melompat dari balkon rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun melirik kebawah, dia takut akan ketinggian.

"turun, aku akan menangkapmu"

Chanyeol memberi kode, dengan mata tertutup dan pasrah akhirnya Baekhyun melompat.

happ

Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tubuh ringan Baekhyun.

"kau hebat" bisik Chanyeol lalu menurunkan Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan secara pelan menuju mobil sport Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar gugup saat ini, bagaimana Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, menyentuh lembut wajahnya, mencium bibir manisnya, saat Chanyeol menyatukan lidah mereka, dia benar-benar gugup, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa merasakan keringat nya menyatu dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap wajah kelelahan Baekhyun, dan beranjak dari atas tubuh telanjang kekasihnya.

"tidurlah"

Chanyeol berbisik, mencium pipi kekasihnya sayang, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, kita hadapi semuanya bersama" lirih Baekhyun.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu" jawab Chanyeol.

Aku tak tahu jika ini benar, tapi Baekhyun kau adalah

haleluya ku

Beri aku masa dan ruang, lalu aku akan

bertemu, dan aku akan terbangkanmu.

Aku akan mengantar mu ke sana

Baekhyun kau tahu aku punyamu

Kita, percaya...

Beberapa hal aku tidak bisa di baca tanpamu

Sekarang kita berada di puncak dunia, karna

itulah cara kita lakukan

Mereka bilang langit itu ada batasnya, sekarang

langit adalah sudut pandangan kita

sekarang kita melangkah keluar seperti

Kamera menunjuk kita

Tanya padaku apa sisi terbaikku, aku berdiri di

belakang dan menunjuk ke arah mu

Baekhyun, kau satu-satunya orang yang aku sayang.

bertengkar dengan Wufan, aku merasa seperti aku

butuh gadis baru yang akan mengusikku,

Tapi rumput tidak selalunya hijau di sisi lain,

Ia menghijau bila kau menyiraminya

Jadi aku tahu kita punya masalah.

Tapi aku sanggup menghadapinya denganmu

Daripada maju ke hadapan dan bermula

dengan kekasih baru

Selama kau mencintaiku Baekhyun.

sekarang, kau tahu Baekhyun,

Kita berdua tahu dunia ini kejam

Tapi aku akan mengambil kesempatanku.

FIN


End file.
